


Nothing Wrong

by silverwing33



Series: venom [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Comics, Venom (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: When it hits you, it hits you good.





	Nothing Wrong

When Eddie woke, he was on the sofa and he could hear someone sniffling next to him. It was Jess and she was crying.

“Jess? What..what is it? What's wrong?” He started to sit up, feeling very groggy from napping throughout the two-hour film he had put on.

“Don’t..” She said, tears brimming in her eyes she shook her head. “don't move, I don't want to disturb you two. Just lie back down.” Smiling she patted the side of his thigh where he lay with Venom curled up by his stomach, still attaching himself to Eddie's body for comfort and security.

Eddie hesitantly laid back down but kept his eyes on Jess. “What's wrong?” He enquired, his voice full of concern.

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong. And this makes me happy.” She choked on her tears as she struggled to get out the words. “I'm crying because I'm happy” She gave a little teary chuckle and wiped her eyes using the sleeves of her top to dry them.

“Ohh..” Eddie said gently as he reached out his arm to her to draw her to him “…Jessie…” he whispered, holding him to her.

“I've never had this” she whispered back. “I just…i looked over and saw you both and…it hit me, ya know? This is good. That this is something good.”

“Yeah, I know” Eddie smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder and the top of her arm. She cuddled further into him and tickled the top of Venoms head, who in turn reached back out to snuggle towards her.

His family were starting to come together. And this made him very happy. His Jess and his Eddie, together….with him.


End file.
